Atención y Soledad
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [TYL] ¿Enfermo? No. Lo que él padecía era mucho más fuerte que solo eso. Era un deseo inverosímil. ¿Triste? Tampoco. Las lagrimas ya no eran un recurso fiable para olvidarse de su miserable vida. ¿Que quería? Simple, ser el centro de todo, ser el dueño de la atención de todos a su alrededor. ¿Que en realidad sentía? Soledad, pero nadie nunca lo notó.


**_Advertencias.-_**

_- Muerte de personajes, de modo "textual" y mencionado. (Dejado a la interpretación del lector la identidad de ambos)  
_

_- Presencia de OoC por parte del protagonista principal, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_- Ubicado en el mundo de Diez años en el Futuro._

_- ¿Pareja? A la interpretación del lector._

**_Si no te gusta, no lo leas._**

* * *

_Capitulo Unico.-_

**_::_**

**_Atención y Soledad_**

**_::_**

He hecho cosas malas en mi vida, cosas que nunca me creí capaz de lograr. Deseos egoístas que concreté de puro capricho, mandatos arriesgados del mero placer, pero lo que hice en esta oportunidad sobrepasaba mis propias expectativas… Si me preguntasen hace un par de años, hubiera dicho sin chistar que era una locura, hasta un crimen, y que alguien como yo nunca haría. Aunque en este momento ciertamente me causa algo de gracia, una psicópata y tenebrosa gracia.

¿Cómo mi locura llegó a tan nivel? En caso de que verdaderamente poseyera esa enfermedad, nunca creí que fuera un asunto tan serio, si soy sincero me lo había tomado a la ligera, quizás uno de mis peores errores. Mis manos ensangrentadas me recordaban el suceso, con cierta gula lamía la espesa sustancia rojiza sobre mi piel y, si debo ser honesto, quizás esto fue lo que siempre quise hacer, como si hubiese estado escondido este deseo junto a una faceta que desconocía. Reí ligeramente, un hilo de voz salió de mi garganta, probablemente dirigido a mí mismo, al yo de un pasado distante.

Nunca creí que podría hacer algo como esto, simplemente era un chico normal de secundaria que de un día a otro descubrió sus raíces Mafiosas, entrometiéndole en un mundo peligroso y desconocido sin su completa disposición. Aún lo recordaba, actuando reacio y acobardado en cada situación, arriesgando vidas preciadas e importantes para mí en ese tiempo, llorando en mi cuarto de mera impotencia o terror a lo que el mañana traería. Pero era un pasado estúpido e incoherente de recordar en este momento. Con mi capa limpié mis manos, una sonrisa salió de la comisura de mis labios, caminando fuera del cuarto sin siquiera comprobar si su pulso cardiaco aún, en un deseo de vida, latieses… No había forma de que sobreviviera a un golpe de mis guantes, menos si le había tomado por desprevenido. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo el cuarto, papeles sobre el escritorio cubiertos de gotas rojas, un cuerpo inerte sosteniendo su arma aún, ya que la tomó para en vano defenderse, no lo logró a tiempo. Por lo que se la arrebaté de las manos y la guardé entre mi ropa.

¿Debería de arrepentirme? Quizás, pero a estas alturas siquiera llorar era una opción dentro de mi nublosa baraja. Solo me encaminé hacia mi oficina, escuchando algunos gritos desesperanzados tras de mí, algunos sollozos femeninos e insultos masculinos de alto calibre. _**Él **_ya debió notarlo, lo sabía por el impecable acento italiano en esas blasfemias tan desagradables de escuchar, un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro salió de mis labios. Miraba de reojo todas las figuras que pasaban por mi lado en camino a ese cuarto, muchachas conocidas e infantes infelices me arruinaban el ambiente. Sentí la voz del pequeño miembro de la familia Bovino llamarme por detrás, voltee la mirada lentamente colocando un aura inocente sobre mi rostro.

_- ¡¿Por qué?!_

Preguntó desemperezado, yo solo reí ligeramente, como una respuesta ambigua a la pregunta. Ya eran dos, solo quedaban tres. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era simple, solo lo quería para mí, su total atención puesta sobre mí. Pero no solo la de él, la de todos, la de ellas, la del Hitman, la de mi Familia. Quería que todo girara en torno a mí, por otro simple capricho de mi mente.

Al principio eran solo sueños y molestias mentales, pero luego de un tiempo ese deseo comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Mi padre me ignoraba, mi madre comenzaba a prestarles más atención a los pequeños y mis amigos comenzaban a alejarse lentamente, excluyéndome de sus actividades. Volver solo a casa porque "Tenían otras cosas que hacer", ir directo a mi cuarto porque la cena se había acabado y un sinfín de situaciones que desarrollaron una molestia interna. ¿Cuántas veces me llevaron al doctor? Varias, pero nunca encontraron una solución al problema. Algo que ciertamente era algo bueno.

Percibí como la Katana comenzaba a filtrase de mi traje, cayendo al suelo junto con un estruendoso sonido. Estaba algo desgastada, el filo estaba roto y los detalles azúcelos comenzaban a decolorarse. La miré con desdén antes de romperla en dos partes y alejarme de la escena, ya era mucho por hoy. Pero antes de salir por completo del lugar escuché una voz por detrás, sentí lágrimas cayendo por múltiples ojos y un par de armas apuntando hacia mí, terminó siendo una peor respuesta que en mi atento pasado.

_- ¡Estás malditamente enfermo, Tsunayoshi!_

Una risilla salió nuevamente de mi boca, defendiéndome de la emboscada de ataques que cayeron sobre mí al instante, elevándome gracias a mis guantes y alejándome rápidamente del lugar con ayuda de mis flamas. ¿Enfermo? No. Lo que padecía era más fuerte que simplemente una enfermedad pasajera. Sentir todas esas miradas sobre mí logró traer de vuelta ese sentimiento tan reconfortante, unas lágrimas atentaron a salirse de mis ojos, pero no llegaron muy lejos. ¿Tristeza? No. Lo que en realidad siento es soledad, pero como ellos nunca lograron comprenderlo...

**_¿Tienen algún motivo para seguir viviendo?_**

**_::_**

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

**_::_**

_Moya Asquerosa-chin dice:_

_¡Yo! ¿Que cuentan?_

_Se que deben estar preguntándose ¡Porque no has actualizado!... Bien, lo diré sin rodeos. Soy perezosa, una maldita pajera que no le da la gana de escribir, punto final. No es que no me guste, es solo que me da flojera escribir mis ideas y editarlas una y otra vez, soy algo perfeccionista. Como decía, amo escribir para mi y para todos ustedes, mis lectores y (si es que tengo alguno por allí) seguidores, como siempre digo, son muy especiales para mí._

_Yendo al punto, mi inspiración no ha estado en ningún bloqueo ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no puedo plantearlas de la manera más satisfactoria y ciertamente me molesta... Pero contra eso no puedo hacer mucho, pero he tratado lo que he podido para juntar palabra por palabra y por fin terminar algún capitulo, cuando sea así no duden que actualizaré en el momento. No prometo nada, pero intentaré lo que pueda._

_Hablando de esta historia en particular... No tengo mucho que opinar, nació desde otra historia llamada "No estas aquí" de la escritora "CassGoto" (la cual estoy disfrutando bastante, sorprendentemente). Mientras la leía se me ocurrió esto y no encuentro justo no dar a conocer que desde esa historia vino la inspiración para esto. Por lo que no espero mucho de hecho, pero como siempre recibiré cualquier critica o comentario positivo con gusto, no vale de nada si no aceptara las criticas, eso hace mejorar al escritor. Como sea, solo espero que la disfruten y que la entiendan, aunque creo que está más claro que él agua._

_Bueno... Creo que ya no tengo más que decir, como siempre agradezco de antemano cualquier reclamo, critica, pregunta o comentario que quieran hacerme, estoy dispuesta a responderlos todos y cada uno de ellos y... Eso, nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_¡Adiós! x3_


End file.
